One or more embodiments of the invention described herein generally relate to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector system for communicating relatively high speed differential signals.
Modular connectors are used in electronic systems, such as computer systems. The modular connectors may be used to connect various components within the systems, such as devices or networks, with the computers. Typically, the modular connectors represent either a plug assembly or a header assembly each of which is mated with another connector to provide an electrical connection between components of the system. The modular connectors typically include several signal contacts and ground contacts. The signal and ground contacts may be arranged in rows and/or columns. Some known connectors include signal contacts arranged in pairs that, along with a corresponding ground contact, form a contact set that transmits a differential signal. Electrical interference and cross talk may occur between the signal contacts of adjacent contact sets. For example, two adjacent signal contacts may electrically interfere and produce cross-talk with each other. The electrical interference and cross-talk among signal contacts may reduce the speed and operating efficiency of the connector.
The magnitude of cross-talk and interference may increase as the density of signal contacts in the connector is increased. The continuing trend toward smaller connectors operating at faster data rates leads to continuing increases in the density of the signal contacts. As a result, less room is provided for the ground contacts in the connectors and the magnitude of the cross-talk and interference may increase. Manufacturing such modular connectors may be difficult and time consuming due to the increased density and/or decreased size of the modular connectors and the reduced area available for providing ground contacts in the connectors. For example, the placement of ground contacts in relatively close proximity to signal contacts in a small connector may be difficult to accomplish.
Thus, a need exists for modular connectors that have a high contact density and reduced electrical noise.